The extraction of metals from ores by means of appropriate solvents has been practiced for many years. A number of prior art methods involve leaching of crushed ores held in tanks or ponds in which the solvent is sprayed over the ore. The prior art also teaches the effectiveness of the solvent can be enhanced by mechanical agitation or mixing of the ore/solvent slurry by means of mixing augers, propellers and by rotating drums, cylinders and tanks. The prior art also teaches that increased temperature and pressure can enhance the effectiveness of the solvent.
In contrast, the principal of the present invention involves use of a high-velocity jet of solvent acting directly upon the ore particles to both greatly accelerate processing rates for leaching of ore, and to substantially increase the effective recovery of mineral values by the solvent.